Heart-Shaped Iron
by NekoErza
Summary: When the guild takes on a mission to save a boy, Gajeel joins in. Unable to forget what he did to her, Levi has mixed feelings. Will she be able to turn this fear into friendship? Or will it even go beyond that? Meanwhile, how will the heroes from Fairy Tail manage the mission when they find out they've been dragged into the sick game of the enemy? (Rated M for later chapter)
1. Departure

**So... This is my second story. It wil have multiple chapters. This one will actually have kind of a storyline, unlike my 'The refreshing heat wave'. Rated M for chapters to come. I'd make me really happy if you review, that way I know if it's any good. I hope you enjoy it! **

**The story picture is a guild's crest, you'll understand when you read the story. **

**Oh! Please tell me which pairing you'd like to see next.**

**Heart-shaped Iron**

Chapter 1. Departure

"_How did it ever come to this?"_

_That sentence had been going through Levi's mind all morning. She glanced over to her right, where a tall guy with dark spikey hair strutted: Gajeel Redfox, former member of Phantom Lord, the man who pierced Levi and the other members of Shadow Gear to a tree. That happened two months ago. _

"_I don't want to be alone with him. How did it ever come to this?"_

-The day before-

"We have to do WHAT and take WHOM with us?!" Natsu shouted through the guild. Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy, Levi, Juvia and Happy stood in front of their master and Mirajane.

"Calm down, Natsu." Makarov responded in a calm voice. "I repeat; I want you guys to go on a mission and take Gajeel with you."

"But… Why Gajeel?" Lucy asked.

"Since he's part of our guild now, it's important that he gets to know how we work here. I also think it will be a good way for you guys to get to know each other better. It's important that our members get along." Makarov explained.

"J- Juvia thinks so too… Gajeel-kun may not look like it, but Juvia knows he's very lonely. He's also very strong, he'll be a great help for us on the mission." The blue haired mage said. Unlike Gajeel, Juvia had made friends with a lot of guild members in the short time she's been in the guild.

"But still, it is Gajeel. I don't think he even WANTS to come with us." Lucy said

"I have already discussed it with him." Makarov said. Natsu wanted to say something again, but the master stopped him. " !" Natsu screamed angrily and flames appeared on his fists.

"Shut it, Flamebrain!" Gray yelled at the fire dragon slayer, freezing his burning hands.

"Are you looking for a fight, Prince Frostbite?" Natsu said while kicking Gray. After a few seconds the whole guild was fighting, like only Fairy Tail could. Tables, chairs, clothes (which were probably Gray's), empty barrels, members … everything went flying. Suddenly Erza's voice echoed through the guild, the whole guild went quiet.

"If you don't stop fighting right now, I will kick everyone's ass! Understood?" The mage with the scarlet hair shouted. A few moments later everything was back to normal.

"Now… Can we go back to our conversation? Quietly?" Makarov said, looking at Gray and Natsu. "Gajeel is coming with you on the mission, that's final."

"What mission are we talking about anyway, master?" Lucy asked.

"Glad you ask, Lucy. Mira will explain."

The mage with the platinum hair smiled and began explaining the mission. "The mission is to save Kazue, the 8-year old son of the Madera family."

"Madera? I've heard that name before." Gray said.

"Yeah, me too. Isn't it the name of the great inventor that lives in the village at the foot of Mt. Hakobe?" Erza replied.

"It is indeed." Mira nodded. "Kazue is the youngest son of the inventor. Two days ago he got kidnapped by the dark guild 'Shark Wings'."

"What kind of name is that?" Natsu asked.

"Aye! It is weird, but it sounds delicious!" Happy said.

"The name is not important. They are a very powerful and thus very dangerous guild. You will need all of your power to defeat them and save the Madera boy." Mira informed.

"Why did they kidnap the kid, anyway?" Lucy asked Mira.

"The dark guild asked the inventor to make a device that was powerful enough to destroy all the legal guilds, he rejected the request. That's why they took the boy, to blackmail Mister Madera. That's why he came to us."

"Shark Wings is located somewhere in Fiore forest. But you will have to be careful, they will be expecting you and probably laid traps and set up guards on the way." Makarov finally said.

"Leave it to us, ji-san!"

.

.

.

And so Erza, Gray, Lucy, Natsu, Juvia, Levi and Gajeel left the guild. They had been walking for a day and were getting closer to Fiore Forest. Erza walked up front, checking the map for the route they should take, Natsu was telling Happy how he was going to kick everyone's asses, Gray was trying to get Juvia off of his arm, Gajeel walked behind them and in the end Levi and Lucy walked next to each other.

"Gajeel… why did he have to come with us?" Levi thought. "Why did I come?" She didn't feel at ease with the Iron Dragon Slayer around her. Even though he was nice to her since he joined the guild, she couldn't forget what happened. She looked at her hands, remembering that awful night he had attacked her, Jet and Droy. You could still see where the wounds had been on her small wrists, just like the ones on her stomach, back, legs… well, practically every part of her body. "He confuses me. He attacked us, but later he had protected me against Laxus. I'm very grateful that he saved me, and he can be very nice. He often passes by when I'm reading a book and asks me about it, even though he doesn't look like the kind that's interested in books. Yet… every time he's around, my body tells me to run away as fast as I can, especially when there are only a few people around. He really confuses me…" Levi thought, glancing at Gajeel. His face was calm and relaxed. She shivered as she remembered how frightening he had looked the night he attacked her.

"Levi-chan, are you okay?" Lucy asked with a worried look on her face.

"Y- Yeah! Everything's alright, I'm just a bit cold. The sun is already setting." Levi said, forcing a smile on her face.

"Yeah, it's getting chilly indeed." Lucy fell for her lie.

"Let's set up camp, we have to rest. We need our energy to beat these guys." Erza said while putting the map away. They stopped at a small river, right next to a little forest. After about half an hour, the tents were set up, Natsu made fire and Lucy was preparing dinner.

"Gray, your clothes." Levi chuckled.

Gray looked down and screamed out in surprise "When did that happen?!" he started gathering his clothes, while Juvia ran behind him screaming "I'll help you, Gray-sama!"

When they were getting ready to go to sleep, Natsu suddenly turned around, facing the forest.

"What's wrong, Natsu?" Happy asked.

"Did you guys hear that?" the pink haired mage said, still facing the forest.

"Hear what?" Erza asked.

"I heard it too." Gajeel said getting up from the rock he'd been sitting against.

"Somebody's coming this way! Prepare yourself!" Natsu said, turning his head to the others.

Erza requiped her sword, Lucy got out her keys and Gray took off his shirt. Suddenly a branch snapped and the next moment 10 mages with Shark Wings crest (see _story picture) _jumped out of the forest and attacked them.

.

.

.

After 3 hours they finally defeated the mages, who escaped back into the forest.

"They are strong. Very strong." Erza said.

"Will the whole guild be like that?" Lucy panted, still trying to catch her breath.

"I sure hope not, I mean… even Erza was having a hard time." Levi whispered.

"I don't think they will try to attack us again tonight. We should go to sleep; we'll definitely need our energy. Tomorrow we'll make a plan. It's very important we stay together." Erza said requiping to her normal outfit.

After that they all went to sleep. About an hour before sunset, Natsu and Gajeel suddenly woke up. They looked at each other meaningfully. They had both heard the noise coming from within the forest.

"They're back."

* * *

_Thank you for reading! If you guys like it, I'll put up a second chapter!_


	2. Team Raama

**I decided to already post the second chapter. It doesn't have that much LevixGajeel in it, but I promise there will be in the next chapters!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Team Raama

"They're back."

Natsu and Gajeel jumped up and started waking everyone. Within a minute, everyone was outside of the tent, waiting for the enemy to come. The first rays of sunlight appeared at the horizon. They waited for a few moments, hearing footsteps come closer.

"There are… less than before? I only hear 3 people!" Gajeel said. "Are they crazy? We beat up 10 of their members earlier"

"Wait, there might be less, but do you feel this incredible amount of magic power?" Erza said, getting a stronger hold on her sword.

"Well, let them come! 3 or 300, I'll burn them all to ashes!" Natsu screamed while clashing his fist to the palm of his other hand.

A chuckle came from inside the forest. A dark voice whispered: "Ha ha… aren't you full of bullshit, little Salamander."

They all turned their heads towards the sound. 3 people had appeared at the side of the forest. Sitting in a tree, there was a guy with half long grey silver-ish hair. He rested his head against the tree; his face was hidden due to the shadow the tree casted. His clothing consisted of a dark sleeveless top that showed his abdomen, loose black pants that reached just below his knees, they were held up by white suspenders (_much like Sting Eucliff's outfit, just without the vest and other colors). _His hands rested on his upper legs and were coated inleather fingerless gloves. The guy was swinging his legs back and forth, he wasn't wearing any shoes. A big red scar ran from the bottom of his foot up till his knee, where it disappeared in his pants.

On the ground two more people were standing. The first one was a lady with long, light blue hair. It reached her hips; on her head were two little pigtails. She was wearing a grey shirt that slumped from both her shoulders; above it she wore a black underbust corset. Short shorts in the same color as her shirt barely hid anything of her long legs, showing the Shark Wings crest on her upper right thigh. The high black pumps she wore weren't the shoes you'd expect to see on someone coming out of a forest. She was standing there with her right hand on her hip, with a vile smile on her face. A small black ferret sat on her shoulder, playing with a string of hair.

The last one was a slim yet muscular guy with spiky hair that was partially tied back in a ponytail. At the roots his hair was black, but the ends had a copper-tint. He had brown goggles with golden gears on his head. The rest of his outfit consisted of brown leather pants that were tucked in black combat boots, his right arm was covered in a large brown glove that matched the goggles on his head. His guild crest was visible through his open beige shirt. It was in the middle of his chest. He didn't look older than 20. He had a big smile on his face.

"I was surprised you guys defeated TEN of our members." The guy with the goggles said. "But maybe I should have expected it to happen, having the great Titania by your side." He glanced at Erza.

"You know who I am?" Erza said while raising her sword.

"Of course I do." He smiled an even bigger smile. "It's an honor to meet you. I've heard a lot about your guild 'Fairy Tail'. You…"

A chuckle interrupted the guy's sentence. Everybody looked up, since the sound came from the tree. The chuckle then became a real laugh. The guy lifted his head, now revealing his face. He wore a patch over his right eye, the other one had the color of liquid silver. A line ran from his forehead till his cheek, that scar was probably why he had to wear the eye-patch. On the left side of his face 3 more scars were visible. His sharp canine teeth showed while he was laughing. Despite of the eerie appearance, the boy couldn't be older than 18.

"Does that guy have… pink hair?" He continued to laugh while pointing in Natsu's direction.

"What did you say?!" Natsu screamed while flames emanated from his hands. He was ready to run over to the tree, but Erza held him back.

"Pink hair, Salamander? I mean… aren't you a guy?" the silver-haired boy continued, still laughing. Natsu was really losing it at that moment, but Erza hold him back.

"Mithrin! Show some respect. Can I please continue?" The guy with the goggles asked the silver-haired mage.

"I'm sorry, but it's just too funny!" Mithrin chuckled, trying to control his laughing, horribly failing. He covered his mouth, muffling the sound. He waved his other hand, implying the goggle-guy could continue.

The guy turned his head back to the Fairy Tail members, ignoring the still not completely muffled sounds of laughing, and continued in his calm voice. "Excuse me. I was saying that you did a great job, but… I have to ask you to leave… for your own good. You have no chance of winning this battle."

"No chance of winning?" Gajeel growled, "We just defeated 10 of you guys and now there's only three!"

"Don't let numbers deceive you, Kurogane Gajeel." Gajeel lifted an eyebrow when he heard the goggle-guy say his name. "Oh don't give me that look, of course I know who you are, Redfox-san. Former Phantom Lord mage, just like the lovely water-lady over there." the man replied, nodding his head at Juvia. "The only one I don't know, are Blondie and Bluenette."

"It's none of your damn business anyway!" Gajeel yelled, stepping in front of Levi, hiding her from the goggle-guy's sight. Said guy just calmly smiled at Gajeel.

"Just trying to be polite, getting to know each other. If you're not planning to leave, I'd like to now the players of this game." The goggle-guy explained. "Maybe I should take the lead. We are Team Raama. My name is Káno. The lovely lady over here is Heryn. And up there is Mithrin. And we are the strongest team of Shark Wings."

"Strongest team or not, we're gonna beat you!" Natsu screamed. A loud laugh emerged once more from the tree.

"Pink! It's really pink! Bha ha ha ha! Befitting a little fairy, I have to say!" Mithrin yelled, laughing so hard he almost fell out of the tree.

"I've had it!" Natsu yelled. He pushed Erza aside and ran over to the tree.

"Ah… finally ready for the game to begin." Mithrin chuckled with a dark grin on his face. The silver haired boy got up and jumped from tree to tree, disappearing into the forest.

"Natsu! Don't go after him, we have to stay together!" Erza yelled, but the fire mage vanished into the forest as well.

"Mithrin's right. Káno-sama, please let the game begin." Heryn said with a little bow. The little ferret on her shoulder raised its ears.

"What's this game you're all talking about?" Gray asked with an annoyed voice, fists clenched.

"Glad you ask. We'll play a nice game of 'Capture the flag', the flag being our… guest. Kazue. Rules are very simple; You'll have to look for him and we'll keep you from reaching him. This whole forest is going to be our playground, which is pretty big. Crossing the forest will take five to seven days. But this way it will be more fun!" Káno said with a big bright smile on his face. "Somewhere in there you'll find our guild and there you'll find Kazue. Our members will be in different parts of the forest; alone or in groups ranging from two to four people. To keep this fair we'll have to split you up too."

"We're not going to play your sick game! We're not going to leave each other!" Levi yelled, losing her control.

"Didn't you already?" Káno smiled. "Where's Salamander?"

Realizing their group had indeed already lost a member, Levi slumped her shoulders.

"I would sure like to smack that smile of his face." Gajeel said.

"Well, let's break you guys up." Before anyone could stop him, Káno placed his gloved hand on the ground. Then he said one word: "Disperse"

The whole ground started to tremble. A strong wind suddenly started and a loud cracking sound tortured everybody's ears. Happy, who was flying, suddenly fell to the ground. Large cracks appeared on the ground, going towards the Fairy Tail members.

.

Lucy screamed in fear, Levi also let out a scream, not fully realizing what was happening. The last thing she knew was that everything went pitch black before her eyes.

Then she felt how two strong hands grabbed her shoulders.

* * *

_Maybe a bit of an explanation on the names? There isn't really a reason behind it, but they're all Elvish. I just thought they sounded nice. Each name also resembles the person. 'Raama' means wings, referring to the guilds name Shark Wings. 'Kàno' means commander, since he's obviously the leader of the team. 'Mithrin' means grey, referring to his hair and eye color. 'Heryn' means lady, since she's the only woman in the team._

_Almost half of this chapter is an explanation on how the 3 opponents look. Maybe some of you didn't really like that, but I think it's important to have a decent view of how they look like, plus I had a lot of fun doing so._

_So... This was chapter 2! Hope you guys liked it. (please review, tell me what you liked and didn't like!)_


	3. The Iron

I had a lot of free time today, so I decidded to already write a new chapter.

Oh by the way. I never really said it anywhere in the story, but the Loki in my stories is the spirit version, with the long hair. Not that it really matters, but I think he looks even better that way!

So enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The Lion

"Loke's been here for 2 whole days already and I've barely seen him! He spends all his time with Gray." Lucy sighted looking over at the table the spirit and the ice mage were sitting at.

"Well, before Loke returned to the Spirit Realm, they were really good friends. I bet they miss spending time together. They went on a lot of missions together. Mirajane smiled from behind the bar."

"They did? I never knew that. Gray never told me, even though we spend much time together on missions." The blond mage looked over at the two guys again.

"You know Gray, he doesn't like to talk about himself." Mira told Lucy.

"Yeah, you're right. Apart from when we were on Galuna Island, I don't remember him ever telling anything about himself. Now that I think of it, he doesn't really talk much in general." Lucy tried to gather everything she knew about Gray. All she could think of was that he was an ice-mage, the student of the great Ur and that his parents died in Deliora's attack.

"Gray's magic fits his personality well. His feelings are safely sealed away behind a layer of ice. He can be pretty cold as well, just like his magic. But once you take a better look, you see how beautiful his it is. Same with his personality." The platinum haired mage gave Lucy a big smile.

"Aah, Mira-san, that's a beautiful explanation. I never looked at it that way." Lucy took a closer look at Gray. He was listening to something Loke was saying, a big smile on his face. When Loke finished he started laughing.

"I guess Loke broke through that layer of ice." Lucy smiled.

_._

_._

_._

"Hey, Lucy-chan." Loke walked over to the blond mage.

"Loke! Sit down" Lucy said while she tapped the barstool next to her. "How are you?"

"Fine, though it's still hot as hell. I actually came here to ask you something."

"Go ahead."

"Are you planning on going on a mission anytime soon?" Loke asked. The blond mage raised an eyebrow questioning.

"I'm not sure. I just went on a big mission, so I don't really need the money at the moment. But if any good missions are posted, I might take one on. Why?"

"Oh, it's just that… If it's okay with you, I'd like to go on a mission with Gray. But since the mission will take a few days, I need to be sure you won't need me." Loke looked hopeful at his owner.

Remembering what Mira said earlier about the two mages going on a lot of missions together, she felt a bit responsible for the fact they didn't really get the chance to do that anymore. "Never mind, Loke! Just go on the mission. The chance any good missions will be posted is small and it's too hot anyway. I don't really feel like doing anything." She smiled at her spirit, who smiled in return.

"Thanks, Lu-chan." He gave the girl a big hug.

"But…" she continued.

"But?" Loke asked a bit worried. The blond girl smiled teasingly.

"In return, Gray will have to provide me with ice and cool me down for the rest of this damn heat wave." The blond said. Loke sighted in relief.

Suddenly the girl shrieked. A chuckle came from behind her back. Gray stood behind her and had placed his cold hands on her bare hips.

"Gray! You almost froze my hips off!" She screamed while rubbing the ice cold spots.

"I thought you needed to cool down?" He smirked. She gave Gray a dirty look, behind her she could hear Mira and Loke laugh. After a few seconds she started to laugh too.

Loke and Gray started to walk towards the mission board. When he was sure nobody looked, Loke leaned to Gray's ear and whispered: "You can grab my hips like that any time you want." A faint blush appeared on the ice mage's cheeks.

.

.

_~Loke's house~_

The two mages had gone back to Loke's place to discuss the mission they'll go on. After they planned everything, Loke sat down next to Gray (who wasn't wearing any shirt again).

"So… Do you want to sleep over tonight?" Loke asked the raven mage a bit shy, cheeks turning pink.

"Better not. I should go home and pack some things and get some sleep for the mission." Gray said while getting up from the couch. When Loke heard that answer, his face turned sad.

"Aww, come on. Don't start pouting. What are you, a 6 year old girl?" Gray asked with a snicker.

"I really hoped you'd stay. You're quite the tease, you know?"

"What do you mean?" Gray asked while raising his eyebrow.

"First you fuck me to seventh heaven, yesterday you pulled me into an alley and gave me one of the most passionate make-out sessions ever and well… today you walked around the guild with barely anything on. Not that the last is a real surprise." Loke said accusingly, crossing his arms.

Gray smiled and leaned forward, placing a small kiss on Loke's lips. "I gotta go."

Before the ice mage could straighten his back, Loke pulled him back down by his necklace. He placed a fierce kiss on the cold lips. Gray gasped in surprise and the orange haired spirit gladly took advantage of that and slipped his tongue inside. He pulled the raven mage back on the couch. Meanwhile Gray had eagerly started to kiss Loke back, stroking his warm tongue against the other.

A few minutes later Gray tried to break the kiss. "I… Really… need to go." He said, continuously interrupted by Loke's kisses. As soon as he had said that, Loke got up and sat on his lap, straddling Gray.

"You're not going anywhere." Loke started the attack on the ice mage's mouth again.

'Fuck. Why does he have to taste so delicious?' Gray thought while hungrily kissing Loke back. He no longer wanted to go home.

He slowly ran his hands over Loke's back. When he reached the hem of his shirt, he slipped his hands under it, earning a small moan from the spirit. He moved his hands to Loke's abdomen, where he could feel the beautiful abs. He slowly caressed every part of them and slowly moved his hands up. In the meantime Loke was gently sucking and licking Gray's neck and shoulders. Suddenly he felt teeth bite down his collarbone.

"Oww! What was that for?" Gray asked.

"Well, I am the Lion Spirit. And I can't help but taking a bite of nice looking flesh." Loke said with a seductive voice. He then licked the spot he just bit.

"I'll sure get you back for that, little cat." Gray said while stroking Loke's nipples.

"Nhhn… Nyaa." Loke moaned while rubbing his cheek against Gray's.

Gray wanted to feel Loke's bare skin against his. He pulled his hands from under the shirt and started fiddling on the buttons, while Loke was still kissing his neck and running his fingers over Gray's chest. This made it hard for Gray to focus on the little buttons.

"Oh, fuck it!" He yelled while he just pulled on both sides of Loke's shirt, buttons flying everywhere. He carelessly threw the shirt away and grabbed Loke's face with both hands. Now it was his turn to place a fierce kiss on the other's lips, slowly running his tongue over Loke's bottom lip, begging for entrance again. Of course this was eagerly granted by the Lion spirit. Gray ran his hands over Loke's hips, when he felt those hips grind against his. He could feel Loke's erection press against his. They both moaned.

"Let's go to the bedroom." Loke moaned through the kisses. He had barely said it or Gray grabbed his hips and lifted him up, walking towards the bedroom. When they got there, Gray laid Loke down and pinned his arms to the bed.

"Damn… I really let myself be seduced by you." He said while looking into the hazel eyes of the spirit. Loke just smiled triumphantly.

"That's what I do best." Loke smirked.

Gray started kissing the spirit's cheek again, down to his neck, slowly sucking, licking and placing tiny love bites all the way. He sucked a bit harder when he reached the bottom of Loke's neck, leaving a small red spot. Loke enjoyed every minute, every second of it, slowly moaning while he grabbed the raven hair.

"Nhn, Gray… Morrrrre!" Loke loudly moaned, when Gray gently bit his nipple.

"I'll give you much more, my Lion." Gray said. Loke shivered at the feeling of the ice mage's cold breath on his skin.

Gray continued his way down with his kisses and bites. One hand still playing with Loke's nipple, the other unbuttoning Loke's pants. When he almost reached Loke's crotch, he brought his both hands to the hem of the orange haired man's pants. He then looked up.

"Now… should I go any further?" he asked Loke teasingly, while he rubbed his cheek against the soft skin of the other's stomach.

"M- More!" Loke moaned, bucking his hips up, eager for contact. "P- Please, Gray, morrrrrre!" Loke pulled Gray's hair a bit.

"Hmm… only because you look so damn sexy when you're horny."

With that, Gray pulled Loke's pants and boxers down, freeing Loke's erection. Trying to hide that he was a bit nervous, Gray started stroking it gently. He had never done this to a man, but the lovely moan he got from Loke made him a bit more confident. Gray slowly licked the top. In response, Loke bucked his hips again, wanting to feel more of Gray's mouth. The ice mage opened his mouth and slowly moved his head up and down.

"Grrray! S- So good!" Loke growled. Still holding Gray's hair, he firmly held the ice mage in place, while he bucked his hips a little, going deeper into the mouth. Gray could taste the precum on his tongue. He then gave a long lick from the hilt to the top.

"You're driving me crazy, mister Fullbuster."

"I'm going to make you go even crazier, mister Lion." He raised himself to Loke's level and gave him a long passionate kiss. He then brought his fingers to the mage's mouth.

"Suck." He ordered. Loke gladly obeyed and coated the cold fingers in saliva. When they were well lubricated, Gray returned to the throbbing erection, taking it into his mouth again. Meanwhile he pushed Loke's legs further apart and slowly inserted a finger into Loke's tight entrance.

"Ah!" Loke yelled when he felt the finger enter him, still being a bit sensitive from their last night together. Gray soon inserted another finger, while still sucking Loke's member, gaining another loud moan. He could feel his own erection growing harder every second, desperately needing contact.

A third finger entered, which made Loke go crazy. Even though it hurt a bit, the pleasure was way bigger. Gray continued stretching the tight hole, making it ready for what was to come. When he hit a certain bundle of nerves inside of Loke, the spirit let out the most beautiful, ecstatic moan he ever heard. 'So there it is' Gray thought with a smile.

"A- Again, please, do that again!" Loke begged while curling his toes in pleasure. Gray obeyed and kept on stroking the little bundle of nerves. After a few more thrusts, he felt Loke's grip tighten, pulling his hair lightly. Gray kind of loved that feeling.

"I'm going to… cum!" Loke warned. Gray just entangled the fingers of his free hand with Loke's free hand, making clear the spirit could just cum in his mouth.

A few seconds later Loke reached his limit and came. The ice mage could feel the thick substance flow into his mouth. While still enjoying the afterglow, Loke pulled back, while Gray tried to swallow everything away. A small amount of it ran down his chin. Loke pulled Gray to his level again and licked it away before placing his mouth on the other's lips.

"That… was one of the most amazing feelings ever." Loke sighted.

"Glad to hear that." Gray gave him another passionate kiss.

Loke could feel gray's still hard member rub against him, still captured in his pants. He broke the kiss and looked down.

"I guess we need to do something about that." He smirked.

The only answer he got was Gray turning him over so he was on his hands and knees.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! Wait for the next chapter for more smuttyness!

Please review, I really enjoy reading them. Thank you, thank you, thank you for reading!


	4. Smells Like Team Spirit

So chapter 4 is up! I hope you like it. Please review! ^^

The title of this chapter is a parody on Nivana's _Smells like teen spirit. _I know it's cheesy.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Smells like team spirit

"Come back here, you eye-patched bastard!" Natsu yelled, following Mithrin further into the forest. He had been running after him for quite some time, when he heard a cracking sound in the distance. He stopped running for a second, Mithrin also ceased his climbing/running. He laughed his creepy laugh again.

"Hehe, seems like the game has begun."

"What are you talking about?" Natsu asked while starting to run towards the silver-haired guy, who also began to jump from tree to tree again.

"Our little game of Capture the Flag! Your friends will be teleported to all different parts of this forest, where you will have to fight our pawns if you want to complete your petty little mission."

Hearing this, Natsu became worried about his Nakama. He stopped running again and turned around, facing the direction he came from. He wanted to return to the place, in case they needed him. He cared about his Nakama too much to let them be played around with. He remembered the sick little game Jellal had played with them in the Tower of Heaven. He decided to turn back and began to run.

"They'll be already gone, you know. Returning to that place won't help them." The dark voice behind him whispered. He turned around to see the guy lying on his back on a branch, swinging his left foot next to it.

"There are two ways to see them again, the first one is" Mithrin raised a finger, "Retreat."

"Mages of Fairy Tail don't retreat. We'll kick all your asses!" Natsu yelled.

"That brings me to the second one: fight us, then you will be able to retrieve little Kazue and end your mission." Mithrin sat up, the smile revealing his sharp canines again. "But Team Raama will sure make reaching the precious little 'flag' hard."

.

.

~Gajeel and Levi~

Levi was hiding behind a tree. Anxiously she looked at what was happening a few meters away. Gajeel was fighting two mages from Shark Wings. They had attacked them a bit earlier and right now Gajeel was beating the crap out of them on his own. Levi wasn't really afraid of the two dark mages, but more of Gajeel. As always he seemed to have fun hitting, slicing and breaking his enemies. He gave the last standing mage one last kick with an iron leg, after which the mage fell unconscious to the floor.

"Man, these guys are pretty though." Gajeel sighted, poking one of the mages with his foot. He looked around. "Shrimp? Where are you?"

"H- Here…" A squeaky voice sounded from behind the tree. Gajeel turned around.

"What are you doing there?"

"Y- You didn't seem to need any help, s- so I decided to stay out of your way." Levi said while slowly stepping from behind the tree.

'_Calm down, Levi. He's not going to hurt you, he's your Nakama now. Just calm down_.' She thought, trying to calm herself down.

"You shouldn't have had to. Next time you can have some fun too!" Gajeel smirked, walking over to Levi.

"I don't really enjoy fighting. I only do it when I need to."

"Too bad, I love it." Gajeel said while leaning against a tree.

"Y- Yeah I could see that." Levi said, looking over at the beaten mages. "You did it a bit too well if you ask me. They're unconscious, they won't be telling us where their guild is any time soon."

"Yeah, guess I did. Well I didn't really expect them to tell us anyway." Gajeel said, looking over at the two mages. "Well, nothing to do about it, let's go." He said while walking further into the forest.

"W- Wait! What are we going to do then? Are we going to follow their scent again?" Levi asked, running after Gajeel.

"Yeah, unless you can think of a better way to get to their guild and through this damn forest." He said while looking over his shoulder. He saw Levi running behind him, so he took on a slower walking pace.

"No, I've thought about it, I think it's a good strategy. I think the more mages we'll find, the closer we'll get to their guild. The… 'flag' will probably be heavily guarded, so the stronger the mages get, the closer we get to the guild." Levi explained.

"Nice thinking, Shrimp." Gajeel smirked.

They walked for about half an hour when they reached a small river. They stopped for a minute to drink some water and fill a bottle to take with them. They also found some fruit to satisfy their hunger. After that, they started to walk again. Occasionally Gajeel sniffed the air.

"Do you smell anything? I mean someone?" Levi asked after three hours of walking. Gajeel sniffed again.

"I smell some people, but only very faint. I can't really make out which direction they are in. This forest is way too fucking big." He answered annoyed.

"I hope we pick up some trail soon." She sighted. "Uhm… Gajeel?"

"Yeah?"

"C- Can we take a rest, please?" Even though she noticed Gajeel had slowed down, the pace was still very tiresome for her.

"You're tired already, Shrimp? Well, I'd be too if I had such short legs." He smirked and sat down on the ground. Levi followed his lead and sat down about a meter away from Gajeel. She looked at the Dragon Slayer interested.

"What?" he growled with his deep voice.

"I- I was just wondering, isn't it annoying to have such an excellent nose? I mean, it can't always be fun."

Gajeel smiled. "No, it can be annoying at times, but it's also pretty handy. It's easy to recognize a lot of things since everything and everybody has a different smell."

"Everybody? I know some people have a quite recognizable smell, but aren't others kind of… scentless? I mean, I know everybody has a scent, but it can't be that different from others, can it?" she asked curiously.

"No, I'd say everybody. You just can't smell it. People often smell like the things they are around a lot. Like that Cana, she smells like booze all the time... But I don't think you need a Dragon Slayer's nose to know that."

Levi chuckled. "Not really." Something jumped to her mind. "How do Jet and Droy smell?"

"The two fools that are always around you?"

"They aren't fools! They are very nice and quite smart actually!" She said with a defensive tone. "Come on just tell me!" She smiled, unable to control her curious nature.

"I don't know which one's who, but the guy with the black hair smells like a forest; trees and plants and stuff. The other one with the large hat… I can't really describe it. His clothes smell like fur, since it's all over them. But their scents are actually quite intertwined, since they're always together."

"What about Erza?" Levi asked interested.

"Titania? She smells like metal a bit. Probably from the armor she wears all the time. It actually smells kind of delicious to me, being the Iron Dragon Slayer. Her natural scent is more like… I don't know, roses I think? Something flowery." The Dragon Slayer answered. He was happy that Levi wasn't afraid of him at the moment. Normally he wouldn't answer such questions, but seeing the happy face on the small girl, changed that feeling. He actually liked it.

"Oh nice! And Lu-chan? I think she smells great, she has a really nice perfume!"

"I don't like the way she smells."

"What do you mean?" Levi asked raising an eyebrow.

"She wears too much perfume, I'm not used to it. I don't know how Salamander can stand being around her that much. It really stings my nose. I like it better when she doesn't wear any perfume, then she smells a bit like vanilla."

"Oh, I never thought of it that way. Perfume can be a bit too much when you have a good nose, I guess." She said imagining how strong it must be for a Dragon Slayer. "Otherwise she smells like vanilla you say? That really suits her actually."

"Sometimes there is also a smell around her that I can't really place." Gajeel continued. "It smells a bit like a… cat? I think, but yet it doesn't smell like that. It's definitely not that flying blue one that I smell. I'm not even sure it is a cat-scent, it just reminds me of one."

Levi thought about it for a second. "I know! You must smell Loke!"

"Who the hell is Loke?" Gajeel raised an eyebrow.

"He's the mage with orange hair, who often wears sunglasses. The one that's often surrounded by a lot of girls." Levi said describing Loke.

"Ah is that him? I've fought him during the battle with Phantom Lord. But back then, he sure didn't smell like that. He did smell different than other people, now that I remember." Gajeel said, thinking back. .

"That's probably because he was still in his human form back then. He actually is a Celestial Spirit, Leo the Lion." Levi explained. "Since he's the Lion's spirit, it's not that weird he has a cat-like smell, I guess."

"You're serious? A Celestial Spirit? Didn't expect that." Gajeel said, an image of Loke with a tail and cat-ears appeared in his mind. He chuckled at the thought.

"What does Natsu smell like?" Levi asked. She thought about Natsu who ran off into the forest, she was unable to suppress the feeling of worry. Where can he be? What happened to that eye-patched guy? But Gajeel's voice pulled her away from that thought.

"Salamander? He smells like ashes. Also a bit like spicy food. But I guess that isn't really a surprise. By the way, why haven't you asked him all of this? His nose is as good as mine, you know."

"I never really thought about it. And most of the time he's or fighting Gray or he's breaking something down. So it's not like I got a chance to do so."

"I guess he doesn't even notice their scents, he never seems to pay attention to any of that stuff." Gajeel said with an annoyed voice. Levi chuckled at the thought of how dense Natsu could be sometimes.

"Does it bother you, me asking these questions?" Levi asked. She really liked this, it was the first time she and the Dragon Slayer actually talked. Most of the time it was just her trying to hide herself from him. But she felt strangely comfortable at the moment.

"No, go ahead. It doesn't bother me." Gajeel said, while he leaned his back against a rock.

"Thank you! I'm really interested in Dragon Slayer abilities!" she excitingly clapped her hands. "How does Gray smell?"

"Stripper-guy? Let me think." Gajeel raised his eyebrows trying to remember the raven mage's smell. "He's a tough one, actually."

"What do you mean?"

"Most people's scent is enforced by the clothes they wear. Since clothes are always in contact with your body, they pick up the scent. But I can't remember Gray wearing any clothes for more than an hour. I mean, what's his problem, walking around naked all the time? But due to that, his scent is less obvious than most people." The dragon slayer explained.

"Hihi, well that's Gray. You'll get used to his stripping habit."

"I'm not sure I want that."

"He's a really nice guy. The stripping is just something you'll have to deal with." She remembered the first time she saw Gray, she couldn't think of a time he hadn't been nice to her. "So he doesn't really smell like anything?"

"I didn't say that, I said it's less obvious." He corrected Levi while closing his eyes. "He just smells… fresh actually. Like a breeze or snow or something. When he gets angry it becomes more intense, then it smells more like a blizzard."

"It surely fits his magic." Levi said. She promised herself to pay more attention to it next time she was with one of her friends. "So right now we've had: Jet, Droy, Erza, Lucy, Natsu and Gray. Can I ask one more?"

"All right. Shoot." He said, still with his eyes closed.

"What do I smell like?"

Gajeel opened his eyes. He stared at Levi. "I was wondering when you were gonna ask that." Those red eyes that stared at her sent shivers down Levi's spine. "I never really had the chance to get to know your smell. Normally you get as far away as possibly when I come anywhere near you." He still looked at Levi, a small blush formed on her cheeks.

"I- I'm not running away now." She whispered.

Gajeel sat up and leaned closer to Levi, his nose only about an inch from her neck. He took a deep breath. Levi froze on her spot.

"Parchment." Gajeel whispered still leaning towards Levi. She could feel his cold breath on her neck.

"E- Excuse me?" Levi mumbled, a bit distracted by the fact he was so close to her. Gajeel sat up and leaned back against the rock.

"You smell like parchment and ink. And leather book covers. It's quite nice, it's a very calming scent." Gajeel said while closing his eyes again. "It suits you, Shrimp."

The blush on her face became deeper. She was glad he had his eyes closed so he couldn't see it. She placed her hand in her neck, where a moment ago Gajeel had been.

Levi didn't notice but for a moment Gajeel opened his eyes. He saw Levi sitting there, with the blush still on her face, her hand in her neck and a flustered look on her face.

A small smile played around his lips as he closed his eyes again.

* * *

_I really love GajeelxLevi. They should make such a good couple!_

_I hope you liked the chapter. Thanks to everybody who reviewed and follows the story! _

_Thank you for reading!_


	5. Nightfall

Chapter 5 has arrived! Hope you guys like it. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Nightfall

"Why did Juvia have to be paired up with her rival in love?" Juvia whined.

"I'm really not…" Lucy tried to convince the blue haired mage for the hundredth time.

"And Lucy isn't even that strong!" Juvia said, more to herself than to Lucy.

"Hey! I just helped you defeat that Shark Wings member!" Lucy yelled while she put away her keys.

"Juvia should have been teamed up with Gray-sama!" What if something happens to Juvia's Love and she's not there to protect him?

"I think gray can protect himself, but … I'm worried too. I have no idea where the others are and I think this game is really sick!" Lucy said worried.

"Lucy and Juvia really have to get through this forest and find the little captured boy. That way the game will end." Juvia answered.

"I really don't want to encounter another dark guild member…" Lucy sighted.

"Neither does Juvia." The water mage looked up. "It's almost dark, we should probably set up camp."

.

_~Shark Wings Guild~_

"Which moves have the pawns made, Kàno-sama?" Heryn, the blue haired Team Raama member asked.

"They're doing better than I thought. We might even have to move ourselves, Heryn-chan." Kàno said while running his hand through his hair, adjusting the goggles on his head. The everlasting smile on his face.

"It's been a long time since we had to do that." Heryn said while she petted the little black ferret on her shoulder. "This is going to be fun, isn't it Kelvar?" The little ferret squeaked.

"They've beaten some of our guards already. I guess I have to start to believe the amazing things I've heard about Fairy Tail."

"But what about Mithrin-kun, Kàno-sama? Where is he, will he be okay?" Heryn asked. The ferret's body tensed a bit.

"You're worried?" Kàno asked, looking over at the blue haired lady.

"I…Like you said, Kàno-sama, we should start to believe the rumors about that guild. And Mithrin ran off with that Salamander-guy."

"You shouldn't worry, Sweetheart. You know Mithrin; he likes to play his own version of every game. By the way he chose Salamander as his opponent himself. You know why."

"You're right." A smile appeared on her face and the black ferret relaxed its body again.

"They are gradually coming closer. There are 4 Fairy Tail teams, but I expect at least one to be beaten by our guards before we have to come out." Kàno smiled. He patted the head of a young boy sitting next to him on the ground. The boy's hands were bound by chains.

.

_~Natsu~_

'_Shit. Doesn't he ever get tired?'_ Natsu thought. He had been following Mithrin all day, unable to catch up with him.

"Aren't you getting tired of this, jackass? Tell me where your guild is!" Natsu yelled at the silver-haired guy running in front of him. He had finally switched from jumping through the trees to normally running on the ground. Since the guy wasn't wearing any shoes, his feet were covered by scratches, blood seeping out of some of them. The guy though didn't seem to notice or be bothered by it. _'What's wrong with that guy?' _Natsu thought.

"Oh, do you want to quit? Are you getting tired, Pinky-head?" Mithrin chuckled in his creepy way. "Are you going to give up?"

"I won't give up until I've kicked your ass!" Natsu raised his speed a bit more, fueled by his anger. He really couldn't stand it that this guy was making fun of his hair.

"Kick my ass? I'd love to see that!" Mithrin said. Suddenly a small beeping sound echoed through the forest. "Aw, damn it." The silver haired male swore. "I have to go for now, Pinky. But don't worry I'll come out to play again as soon as possible." His smile showed the sharp canine teeth again.

"What do you mean? Are you giving up?" Natsu said, trying to provoke the eye-patched guy. It seemed to work for a second, but Mithrin regained his posture. He jumped into a tree again.

"I never give up. Like I said, I'll come back as soon as I can. I really love this 'cat and mouse' –game we're having. Right now you're chasing me. But be prepared. It won't take long for me to become the cat." Mithrin said.

And with those words he suddenly vanished.

.

~Gray & Erza~

"Wow Gray, you were really going at it just now." Erza praised the raven haired mage, who was attending a cut she got during the fight. They had been attacked by 4 Shark Wings mages and one of them got his chance to cut her leg.

"Those guys really piss me off." Gray grumbled. He looked at the now cleaned wound. "The wound isn't deep, it was just bleeding really bad. Most of the blood has stopped now though." He started to put a bandage around it.

"I can do it, you should take a look at your own shoulder." She pointed at the cut on the ice mage's shoulder. His chest was covered in blood. "It doesn't look that good, you should stop the bleeding as soon as possible."

"It look worse than it is." He finished the bandage on Erza's leg. When he was done he brought his hand to his shoulder and froze the wound shut.

"That doesn't look pleasant, you should put a bandage on it too." Erza said while getting up. She took a few steps and noticed her leg didn't hurt that bad.

"It stops the bleeding. We don't have much bandage left and I have a feeling we'll need it again. This will do for the moment." He smiled at the Scarlett mage.

"Are we setting up camp here? It's almost dark and I don't think it's a good idea to walk through the forest at night. The enemy's members know this forest way better."

The ice mage nodded. They started to gather wood for a fire and some food. Erza even managed to catch some fish.

"What's wrong, Gray?" Erza asked when the male suddenly froze on his spot.

"Did you hear that?" he asked, turning to Erza.

"No, what was it?"

"I don't really know. It didn't sound like a person though." He started walking towards the place the noise had come from, Erza followed him.

"I thought it came from over here." Gray said, looking around the darkening forest.

.

~Levi & Gajeel~

"I think this is a pretty nice spot to spend the night, Shrimp." Gajeel said. Levi looked around and saw a small field partly surrounded by rocks. A few meter into the forest a small waterfall clattered down into a spring. She walked over to it and put her hand in the water.

"Oh! The water is so clear! And the best of all is it's warm!" Levi smiled.

They made a small fire and also gathered food. When they were done, Gajeel walked into the forest.

"I'm going to explore the place a bit. I'm gonna try to find some trail of those dark guild members. It can take a while, so stay here." He ordered.

The girl nodded. "I'm staying here. I'll make some food in the meantime." She walked over to the spring.

"If something's wrong, call me. Okay, Shrimp?"

"I will." The girl walked over to the fire and started to make diner. _'While it warms up, I'll take a bath. My body needs to relax a bit.'_ She thought while she remembered the tiring walk (well, more like 'run' for her) through the forest. They had encountered 3 Shark Wings members today, which were all taken care off by Gajeel.

'_He said it could take a while, right? If he's not here for a while, then I don't have to wear my bathing suit!' _Levi got out of her clothes and slipped into the warm water of the spring. A shiver ran down her spine when she entered the water. _'This feels amazing.' _She stepped deeper and let the water soak her. She washed all the dirt of her body and she swam around for a bit, but after a while she decided to relax her body. _'Tomorrow will probably be even more tiresome, better rest while I can.'_ She sat down on a rock, the clear water soaking her body till her shoulders. She closed her eyes, enjoying the water.

Even though her body was relaxed, her mind wasn't. She kept on thinking about what could have happened to her Nakama. Her mind clouded with worries. Everywhere in the forest the other Fairy Tail members were thinking about the same thing: finding Kazue and reuniting with their Nakama.

Levi was so lost in thought she didn't hear the footsteps approach, only when she heard a deep chuckle, she noticed someone was there. She let out a scream and covered her body with her arms and hands. She looked around and at the side of the spring she saw Gajeel stepping into the water. Stark naked.

"Well, aren't you enjoying yourself? You'd almost forget we're on a mission." Gajeel said casually, walking further into the spring.

"G- Gajeel! Y- You're naked! Cover yourself up!" Levi yelled while she placed her hands before her eyes.

Another chuckle sounded. "So are you and you don't cover up."

Realizing she had indeed replaced her hands to her face, she let out another scream and covered her body again. A dark red color covered her cheeks. She quickly moved herself to a rock in the water, where she hid her body from the dragon slayer's eyes.

"W- Why did you come here if you knew I was taking a bath?" She asked a bit accusingly.

"I need a bath too. And by the way, I didn't know you'd be totally naked." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"B- But you're also n- naked."

"I don't feel embarrassed." He just said, still standing there in all his naked glory.

'_D- Does he even have a piercing _there_?'_ Levi thought while she turned her head away quickly._ 'Why did I have to be teamed up with him?' _

"I didn't find any trail. We'll have to search for one tomorrow." Gajeel said, acting as if they were in the most normal situation of the world.

"Y-You're really going to talk about that NOW?" Levi couldn't believe her ears.

"What do you want to talk about then?" Gajeel smirked, acting as if he didn't understand what she was trying to say. He sat down in the water. The water reached till the middle of his chest, but due to the clear water, that didn't really cover up much.

"You're really a pervert! And cover yourself up!" The small blue haired mage screamed at him.

"Don't be so embarrassed, Shrimp. It's not like I see a naked woman for the first time or that you see a naked guy for the first time." He said, looking over at Levi. She turned her face away, trying to hide her even redder cheeks. Gajeel's mouth fell open in surprise.

"It is?!" He asked. "This is the first time you see a naked man?" Gajeel laughed.

"D- Don't laugh at me!" Levi said angrily.

"I'm not laughing at you! I just didn't expect it. Who would have known that the Shrimp was this innocent?" Gajeel looked at Levi. If she started to blush any harder, she would invent a new shade of red.

"I'm going to get dressed. Close your eyes!" she said. She just wanted to hide herself from the whole world at the moment.

"Like I said, you don't have to be embarrassed." Gajeel laughed. He really loved teasing the little blue mage.

"Close your eyes!" she yelled again.

"Okay, okay. Calm down, Shrimp." Gajeel did as he was told and closed his eyes.

Levi got up, but to be absolutely sure, she looked over at the dragon slayer again for a moment.

"Keep them closed." She ordered again.

"Yeah, yeah." He answered.

Levi didn't really trust the smirk the man had on his face, but she just wanted to get out of the water right now. She climbed up the side and ran into the forest, hiding herself from sight.

Gajeel heard the water move and he knew the small mage was getting out of the water. He opened his eye a bit. He saw Levi's naked body disappear into the forest.

'_Not bad.' _He thought with a smirk.

* * *

_So that was chapter number five. Please let me know what you think!  
_


	6. Teasing

Chapter number 6 is here! I don't realy have anything to tell, so just enjoy the story!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

_Teasing_

"I'm sure I heard something." Gray said, still looking around the dark forest.

"Maybe it was a squirrel or something." Erza answered.

"No, I'm sure it wasn't." Gray listened again and placed a finger against his lips, signing that Erza should be quiet. Then she heard it too.

"It came from over there." She whispered and pointed in the direction. Gray started running to the place. Erza ran after him.

"…ay..." The noise sounded.

"I think somebody is calling you, Gray." Erza said surprised.

"Me?" Gray listened again. Then it struck him what the sound was.

"Happy!" The raven haired mage ran further into the forest. "Happy! Where are you?"

The light voice of the little blue cat sounded nearby. Erza and Gray rushed to the place and found him. He was stuck beneath a fallen tree and couldn't get out. Erza lifted it with all her might and Gray quickly pulled Happy from underneath it.

"How did you get stuck there?" The ice mage asked cradling the little injured cat.

"When I woke up I was all alone so I went to search for you and suddenly one of those dark guild members started chasing me. When he couldn't catch me, he used magic to let the tree fall on me." Happy sniveled.

"You were alone? I thought you would have been teamed up with Lucy and Juvia." Erza said. "I'm so glad we found you, Happy."

They brought the little cat back to their camp where Erza nursed (dressed like an actual nurse) and fed him.

"What happened to the rest?" Happy asked when he had recovered a bit.

"We don't really know. They are probably somewhere in the forest, fighting the Shark Wings members. I'm not sure it is correct anymore, since in your case it wasn't, but we guess we are teamed up like this: Gray and me, which is obviously correct, Juvia and Lucy, Gajeel and Levi." Erza explained.

"What about Natsu?" The little cat asked.

"We… We're not sure about him, since he ran into the forest." Gray explained.

"I hope he's okay…" Happy said worried. He nestled himself in Gray's arm, seeking comfort. The ice mage patted his head carefully.

"Me too." He sighed.

.

_~Shark Wings Guild~_

Mithrin appeared at the guild and stormed over to Kàno's room. He kicked the door open, but Heryn and Kàno didn't seem surprised about this.

"Why the hell did I have to come here for?" The silver mage asked pissed. "I was just starting to have some fun."

"All you did was get chased by that Fire Dragon Slayer all day." Heryn said annoyed.

"I wasn't just getting chased, miss perfect. I was getting to know my target. I've learned a lot of things about him already that might come in handy when I battle him." Mithrin defended himself. The ferret on Heryn's shoulder hissed at the guy.

"That rat is hissing at me again." He said annoyed.

"It's not a rat!" Heryn said angrily. "And I can't help it that Kelvar doesn't like you."

"Can you two please keep quiet and listen for a second?" Kàno said calm as ever. They two mages did so.

"Now, we have to decide what we'll do. I expected that at least one team would have left the game, but apparently they didn't. I think we might have to act sooner than expected." Kàno explained, looking at his two companions.

"I think we should just beat the crap out of them already. As in right now." Mithrin said casually, playing with the string of his eye patch.

"And let the game end this soon? No, no. We will come out ourselves, but first I want to test them a bit more. Heryn-chan, can you send out another squad please? "

"Of course, Kàno-sama!" The girl answered.

"Did I have to come out here only for this?" Mithrin asked annoyed. "I could be battling Pinky right now!"

"I need you to guard Kazue at the moment, Mith. I have to take care of some business. I'll be back by tomorrow night. After that, be my guest and get back onto the battle field." Kàno smiled. He pointed at the little boy that was sleeping in a corner, the handcuffs obviously bothered him while sleeping.

"Fine, fine. I'll guard that little troublemaker."

.

_~Gajeel & Levi~_

Once Levi got out of the water, she quickly dressed herself. _'I've never been this embarrassed!'_ she thought. '_Not in my whole life: Gajeel has seen me naked, Gajeel of all people!_' Her cheeks turned red again just remembering it. Not only that, she had seen him naked as well. Plus he now even knows she had never seen a naked man before.

Levi sighed and walked over to her backpack. She needed something to set her mind of what just happened and thought reading would do the trick. She always brought one on a mission. She searched through her stuff and grabbed the one she brought. Then she remembered she had packed a book about Dragon Slaying Magic.

"You gotta be kidding me…" She whispered to herself. Nonetheless she started reading. She sat down against a rock and pulled her knees up.

Sometime later she heard Gajeel getting out of the water. He walked out of the forest. To Levi's great relief, he was wearing pants. His shirt was nowhere to be seen though.

He sat down a few meters away from Levi. The Dragon Slayer looked at her, but she pretended not to notice. She just kept on reading, although the words didn't get through to her: she was getting distracted by the man staring at her. This lasted for a few minutes.

"Are you really angry?" Gajeel finally broke the silence. Levi could still feel his eyes burning on her face.

"You walked in on me naked AND you have been bullying me. Of course I am!" She said without averting her gaze from her book.

"Come on, Shrimp. How should I have known you were naked?" He shrugged his shoulders.

"You… You just shouldn't have come over there in the first place! I was taking a bath!" She said angrily, still not looking at the Dragon Slayer.

"Why don't you look at me?" Gajeel asked after a small pause.

"Why should I?"

Before Levi knew it, two hands slammed against the rock on each side of her. The Dragon Slayer was right before her and she was captured between him and the rock. Her heart skipped a beat in fear and Levi flinched at the man's sudden movement. The night she was pinned to the tree flashed before her eyes again and she wrapped her arms around her head in fear.

After a few seconds she realized he wasn't going to hurt her, but to be sure she slowly peeked around her arm. She saw that the iron mage still had his hands placed against the rock. He was staring at her with an angry look on his face. She averted her eyes quickly. The Dragon Slayer leaned in closer.

"Why don't you look at me?" He said. Though his look was angry, the question didn't sound like it.

"I… I- I don't…" Levi mumbled. She glanced over at the man. When Gajeel saw it, a small smile appeared on his lips. Her cheeks turned pink.

"Do I make you feel uneasy?" Gajeel leaned in a bit closer.

"N-No." Levi lied. Her blush turned deeper, which made Gajeel smirk.

"You sure?" The Dragon Slayer's face was only a few centimeters away from Levi's.

"Y- You scare me, Gajeel." Levi turned her head away. She didn't want him to look at her, since she didn't want him to notice she was lying. She didn't know what she was feeling, but the fear from before had vanished. The only things she was feeling at the moment were her burning cheeks and the strange feeling in her stomach.

"You're not scared." Gajeel just said.

"Ho- how would you know?"

"I can smell it. Fear has a very specific smell, but you don't emit that scent at the moment. A moment ago you did for a few seconds though, sorry about that by the way." Gajeel took a deep breath. "Nope, still no smell of fear. Just books, parchment and… something else. Now what is that, Shrimp?" Gajeel asked curious.

"Go away, Gajeel. I don't like this!"

"So I do make you feel uneasy." He smirked.

"Get away from me!" The girl pushed against the man's shoulders, but he didn't budge one bit. Gajeel laughed at the pitiful try.

"What kind of attack is that, Shrimp?" Gajeel teased. He leaned in closer again.

"Oh, just shut up, you big bully!" Levi said pissed. She slapped Gajeel right in the face. Gajeel moved his hand to the red spot.

"Ow. That slap actually hurt. I didn't know you were this temperamental, Shrimp." Gajeel snickered.

Levi saw her chance to escape and slipped away.

"Now leave me alone, idiot!"

"Come on, Shrimp. I'm just teasin' ya."

"Well, it's not funny!" The small mage yelled. Then she noticed the sharp pain in her right hand. She looked down and saw a deep cut in it. Blood was seeping out. "Damn it." Levi had cut her hand on one of Gajeel's piercings when she had slapped him.

"Are you bleeding?" Gajeel asked.

"J- Just leave me alone!" Levi wanted to sound angry, but she just couldn't. She still didn't know how she was feeling, but angry wasn't the right word. She then got distracted by the pain in her hand again. She placed her other hand on the cut in the hope it would stop bleeding.

"Just come back and sit down, I'll put a bandage on it. I promise I won't tease you anymore." Gajeel snickered and waved her over.

"You promise?" Levi asked after a few seconds of thinking.

"I promise."

"A- Alright then. If you promise not to bring up what happened earlier in the water."

"I won't, I won't."

Levi came back and sat down beside him. First she cleaned the cut and then Gajeel put a bandage around it.

"Sooo…" Gajeel started when he finished bandaging, he was obviously trying to hold back his mean smirk. "I have to admit you have a nice butt."

"Gajeel!" Levi screamed embarrassed and she got up again. "You're a jerk!"

"I'm sorry, I can't help it!" Gajeel laughed.

Levi got into the tent and rolled herself in her blanket. _'Stupid Gajeel'_ she thought. '_Nice butt? I'm sure he peeked when I got out of the water!'  
_She could still hear Gajeel's chuckling outside, which made her feel even more embarrassed._ 'Why does he make me feel this way?' _

Even though she was feeling so many things at the moment, the blue haired girl soon fell asleep. The hard day really got her tired and she knew her legs were gonna kill her tomorrow.

.

_Levi threw her clothes on the rock and slipped out of her underwear. She shivered a bit when a cold wind fondled her naked flesh so she quickly got into the water. With some of the soap she had brought with her, she started washing her body. _

"_Can you wash my back?" The blue haired girl smiled over at the man who had just entered the water. _

"_Sure, hand me the soap." Gajeel smiled. The girl handed it to him and sat down on a rock, her back turned to him. _

_The man gently started rubbing the soap on the small back, but soon his hands started wandering towards her hips. _

"_I said my back." The girl giggled. _

"_Your back's already clean so I moved on." Gajeel smirked and nestled his head on the girl's shoulder. He slowly ran his nose along her neck, which left goose bumps on Levi's skin. _

"_Hehe, that tickles." She giggled again. She sweetly fondled the fingers that had wandered from her hips to her belly. _

"_I love your smell so much." The Dragon Slayer sighed after he took a deep breath. He picked the girl up from the rock and turned her around. He pressed their bodies together and lifted the girl's head with a finger. Levi didn't even reach his shoulder, so she had to look up very high to see his eyes. _

"_What are you planning to do?" She asked with a seductive whisper. She wrapped her arms around his large muscular torso and caressed the skin on his back with her fingers._

"_I think you know." Gajeel smiled gently. He ran his thumb over the soft skin of Levi's cheek and lips. He then moved his hands from her face to her hips and lifted her up so their faces were on the same level. _

_She placed a hand on both his cheeks. When she looked at her hand though, she noticed there wasn't a bandage around it. _

"_That's weird, you just put one on it." She looked at her hand and saw there was no cut either._

"_How's that even possible? What's happening?" _

_._

With a shock Levi woke up, stopping the dream_. 'What the hell was that?'_ She asked herself. She rubbed her eyes and put some of her hair that had fallen on her face behind her ear. She wanted to shift a bit but noticed that something obstructed her movement. She only noticed now that there was something lying on her hip and behind her back.

Levi looked down and saw it was an arm. The Dragon Slayer was lying behind her and had placed his arm around her. She sat up in surprise.

"What are you doing?!" She asked confused.

"What do you mean?" Gajeel mumbled, not even bothering to open his eyes or move his arm, which was now lying on Levi's lap.

"I mean you sleeping while holding me!" She said while picking up his arm. That movement made Gajeel open his eyes.

"Don't be so loud this early in the morning, Shrimp." Was all he said before closing his eyes again.

"That's not an answer to my question." Levi sassed.

Gajeel sighed deeply, but didn't open his eyes. "Last night you seemed cold while you were sleeping, so I thought I should keep you warm."

"That's…"

'_That's actually pretty sweet.'_ Levi finished the sentence in her head. She looked at the Dragon Slayer. She hadn't expected something like that from him. She lowered her hands, which were still holding his arm. Then she remembered her dream and quickly placed his arm beside her.

"Go back to sleep, it's not even light outside yet. We'll need our energy." Gajeel grumbled.

"O- Okay… I'm not cold anymore, so… you can just stay over there." She said looking at the man beside her. A deep hum was the only answer that lay down and pulled her blanket over her again. She shifted back to her side, her back facing Gajeel again.

She has trouble falling asleep again with the dream still in her mind. She slowly ran her fingers over the bandage on her hand.

* * *

_Some of you probably hate me for putting the dream to an end before the good stuff happened... but you'll just have to wait, my little pervs!_

_I really hope you liked it, otherwise what is the point of me writing these?_

_Let me know what you think_!


End file.
